Protecting a God (Stony) (ThorKi
by hirakiashi
Summary: YAOI soft may become harder. mostly fluff. may not be continued unless i receive more reviews. Loki is hidden in stark's home. And tony dosent trust the god that was apart with Tony's near death. ThorxLoki, Stevextony,


first Marvel fanfiction. The beginning i think is good. i like criticism. Hope you like it enought to review. Thankyou for your follows. enjoy. It will be an absolute miracle if this is even continued... its really just a bored thing...

"You are an idiot for even thinking i could stay here for months! THESE HUMANS WILL ENSURE MY DEATH"  
Tony winced. Steve stood there ready to break up the fight any second. But what was the use? Even a super human like Captain America couldn't break a fight with Gods.

These gods were completely Different. Each the others destruction. Not like ice and fire. But thunder and frost. A worse out come of the cliche difference. Thor was strong powerful, and nothing but brute strength. Thunder. But also carried its destructive characteristics. Exactly why tony was worried about having another hole or two in his floor. Loki calm and collective.  
a step ahead. and able to outwit the clueless god. Who was clouded in his own anger. Leading the other to leave destruction in his path to try to reach his nimble brother.

Tony began to wonder why two destructive beings were in his recently repaired-from-alien-attack home. When he asked tony, he shook his head and said he only noticed Thor appear and followed.  
"I thought maybe it was important.. This needs to be reported to S.H.I.E.L.D. "  
Tony denied the thought and said to let everything roll out.. And eventually Loki let Thor speak.

"Brother please.. I do not wish your death for the chuitari!"

"But let me live with the enemy that wishes me locked away and give their own judgement?!" Loki screamed over Thor. Tony winced.

"For a frail body he has a loud voice..." He muttered. Thor continues trying to soothe his brother. Tony understood Loki must be terrified staying on earth where everyone is angry for his destruction and would want to leave. Even if he was a god, Loki could be overpowered and killed. Maybe even Asguard, his former home, would not hold the safety that he needed. The other realms Thor spoke of Tony would bet did not want such a man... um.. God... Like Loki in their midst. Unless they could form a peace with the chutari and offer the  
silvertounged Lord on- ironically- a silver plate.  
"You are in one hell of a problem aren't you?" Tony said, just loud enough for the others to hear. It had the two gods shut up and turn to the avengers of midguard. Loki was the first to speak  
"So you understand my dilemma do you not?" announced Loki  
"I do. And it must suck. Having your brother dragging you to different realms hoping to find you sanctuary? I mean caption America here wants you to go to shield and have them handle you-"  
Thor made sure that sentence  
Did not end  
"-he will not go to shield!"  
"Not all are bad Thor-" began Steve before being interrupted by the silver tongued god  
"-not all are bad but the ones that are do not know their place!"  
"Exactly.. Steve the council tried to bomb this state because they feared  
we couldnt handle it." Said tony. HE was suprised none interrupted him, "And instead  
took it into their own hands."  
Steve knew tony never liked shield. He argued with the boss and council alot. Then again tony couldn't find himself too fond with  
the orginization that hid him in a room with closed walls and would have hid him from  
the true time and date for god knows how long.

"The council will have someone kill me  
In a heartbeat!"  
"Exactly" said tony

Steve and Thor were both confused as the two explained to each other the scary ideas of being here.  
"Lucky me I am not owned by them like Steve and Clint.. I am my own man. Almost like a boss myself there!" He smiled proudly. And Thor had an idea submerge from his thick skull.

"Keep my brother then!" He boomed.

"Whattt?!"  
Everyone else shouted.  
"Please tony! No one cares for you in shield and will leave you alone! Please keep him until i can find a better sancuary for my-" he stoped himself from finishing his setence and muttered the rest, "my brother."  
Steve only seemed to realize this and pondered why it was said like that as Tony refused and considered Thor's please and bribes.  
He looked over at loki who seemed almost less angry at the statement. Or jelous sad.. Steve wasn't good with emotions. HAving his heart on his shoulder and had everything blunt and simple while the new generation had feelings called happy-sad or madly depressed. it confuxed the hell out of the captian. But he didn't complain. Tony pulled him from his shallow thoughts.

"Steve tell them I can't hold Loki here!"  
He looked down at the genious and shrugged looking at thor and Loki both. he sat down casually. Almost looking like Tony when he is in a business debate.  
"why not, Tony?.. I mean... what can he do? Thor will have it to where his powers are limited correct?" He looked to make sure thor nodded. when he did he turned back to tony, "I will help... but i think we should assist them."

Steve looked stunned at his captian. He slightly scowled and nodded. mumbling about how he would have to cancell many plans he had this month.  
"But his powers must be limited! got that? no teleporting no summoning no funny business where i wake up with a pig tail!''  
"Oh that one is new..." spoke up loki with a smirk at his tone. He was greatly annoyed at how he was being limited his powers like a kid in troule and having his toys taken from him. "I will definitely try that when i am free of my hiding!" he scowled.  
"You do it i will have Hulk leave a hole in my floor again! I have money to-"

"ENOUGH"  
Steve shouted over the chaos. HE turned to Loki "If you wish to stay here you may. You have no where else to go currently so i will make sure shield has no idea what has happened here. or what is hidden. Along with Tony. Right?" He turned to Tony expecting an answer.  
"Yes captian.."He mumbled, and looked to Loki, "Honestly nothing will come out of this building. You'll be safe here. I'm only doing this for Thor and Steve."  
He flinched slightly noticing the other two hero's posistions. Loki spoke what he thought

"You obey your God and your captian. a Wise decision."  
"Loki," began thor, but loki finished his setence with what his brother expected him to promise.  
"And I vow not to cause you any trouble, Iron man." he bowed with his arms out as if honouring a higher athority, "As long as my stay here is kept discreete. i find no need to make your lifestyle difficult." He stood, and nodded to Thor.

"Well, now that that is settled, where were we?" he looked at tony who shruged.  
"Well i was sketching new models for my next suit while you played tetris!" he scoffed remembering how steve spent five hours trying to find a game that was his level. when he found that game tony had to spend the next few days just to find the damned system for it.  
"It's better than tetris you said" he mumbled.

Tony chuckled and turned to thor. He stood up as steve sat and continued to stack the blocks. "C'mon loki and thor. ill take you to your room okay?" The Gods nodded and followed him down the long halls and elevators of his domain. after only a few moments Tony opened a door that lead to a large bedroom with it's own bathroom. Loki had tried hard not to let his eyes widen at the large room given to him as a guest. The bed must have been a king sized, Its covers a deep navy blue with lighter blue striped camoflauged in it. everything almost seemed to be made for this room. there was a table just a few feet across the bed with a computer that Loki knew he would not be using, and two large dressers, wardrobe, and a night stand.  
"Is this the biggest room?" asked thor.  
"No. Steve has it. It has a few more luxuries. but i dont think either of you two could understand what those luxuries were. ever heard of a PS4 yet? No you haven't because they haven't even come out yet. Anyways that is what is in Steve's room. First comes gets the best guest room."  
"Thank you Stark. I will bid my brother farewell and take my partings back to asguard."  
"Don't worry you just owe me big time. maybe a soul or two.. ill leave you be then."  
TOny left.

...

And returned to Steve. Who was now playing with The laptop tony gave him. It was a small one with simple tasks. Tony even made the icons bigger for steve. as a joke to kid about he was over 60. The other played the minesweeper game and looked up at Tony worriedly. "Before you lecture," Tony interrupted before steve opened his mouth, "I don't like it either. but if Loki kills me or anyone he will loose all hope of being safe. Thi chance to form a slight alliance with that guy."

"I don't know tony..." Tony sat beside him, "... we don't know what is going throught the others head."

"Well might as well take a shot right?"

"I won't be leaving tomorrow like i said i would.." steve sighed.

"aww worried for me?" Tony purred lightly and sat beside steve. Who set the laptop aside before wraping his arm around Tony in a slight hug.

"extremely:

...

Thor watched as Tony left the room, And turned to Loki with a worried expression. Who only looked at him calmly. "Will you be alright?"  
"Yes, Thor," a smirk cracked through his neutral face, "Though i lied when i claimed to not cause Tony Stark problems." He smirked. Thor chuckled and began to hug his little brother. Even if Loki claimed and swore not to call him that, He still did. No matter what relationship or situation they were in. He felt arms wrap around his neck and looked at Loki, who had a proud yet neutral look.

"I will return loki."

"You damn better."

They pulled away from the embrace and nodded to each other. Thor taking his leave immeaditly. Leaving Loki to ponder his thoughts angrily. The first thing he thought was how was he going to find his way back to Tony...

Hira: well how was it? ^_^ It was a bit of a slow start and some ideas came from

Like me on facebook for more information and ask for ideas

Hirakiashi is the page name


End file.
